


Nuestro trono.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Throne Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Loki tiene una placentera charla en el salón del trono.





	Nuestro trono.

**Author's Note:**

> El personaje no me pertenece.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

* * *

 

**_Valhall._ **

Paseaba por la recámara del trono y miraba su alrededor. Ningún asgardiano, ningún guardia, tampoco ningún sirviente. Todo completamente sumido en silencio, la temperatura había disminuido y la noche más oscura reinaba sobre gran Asgard. El sonido de pisadas reverberando entre las paredes, el rey Loki miraba desde lo lejos a la penumbra con cierto sentimiento de familiaridad que parecía robar toda su atención.

\- Puedo sentirte – dijo de la nada, su profunda voz interrumpiendo la quietud que lo rodea.

Él frenó en seco y sobre su hombro miró su intimidante y esplendoroso trono dorado a unos metros a su espalda.

Un remolino negro se alojó sobre el gran trono y luego desapareció en una onda, dando la vista así una tentación. La hermosa divinidad apoyó su barbilla en una de sus estilizadas manos y le sonrió con cariño. Su vestido largo de gasa transparente y blanca con el pelo recogido en una gruesa trenza colgándole del hombro derecho hasta la cintura le daban el aspecto de un ser etéreo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de secretos.

\- He colocado tú reino entero en un inofensivo trance.- explicó ella con su voz hecha para el hipnotismo.- Nadie nos interrumpirá

Loki analizó a la diosa. Le gustaba tanto… Ella le recordaba a él en su pose, su altivez, el hecho de que nunca agachara la mirada…

La diosa se levantó y caminó hacia él, moviendo las caderas de un lado al otro, como si flotara sobre el suelo. Viéndola acercarse, maldecía el día en que cayó bajo sus encantos.

\- ¿Y por qué la necesidad? - preguntó acercándose a ella también, acorralándola a los pies del trono hasta obligarla a levantar la cabeza.

Ella sonrió aun más. Que una guerrera como ella fuera capaz de mirarlo a él, y solo a él de ese modo, lo subyugaba. No sabía por qué había sido merecedor de tanta belleza.

\- Para hablar sin interrupciones. Verás, esta mañana tuve una ardua batalla contra los que serían los más poderosos del _Yggdrasil_. Y fue tan sangriento como sumamente sencillo, pero noté algo mas.- Se cruzó de brazos por debajo del pecho sin inmutarse de la presencia del dios que la doblaba en tamaño. No se intimidaba por él.- Dos grandes aves aladas estaban rodeando el campo. Y cuando finalmente estuve en mis aposentos, esto apareció.

En un chasquido de sus largos dedos una corona pequeña bañada en oro apareció sobre su cabellera. Una corona preciosa, con montones de diamantes incrustados estratégicamente uno a cada lado de cada piedra más pequeña o más grande, dos largos cuernos de oro salían en frente y subían haciéndose más delgados, mostrando dos puntas filosas, se alzaban osados sobre su cabeza.

Sí, esa corona parecida a la corona que el mismo Loki portaba y lo caracteriza.

\- Solamente un pequeño detalle a tu antigua corona por haber ganado la batalla, y las aves, ahora son tus guardianes.- dijo, y sin apartar la mirada ahora fue él quien se dejo caer en el trono.

\- ¿Estuviste presente, no es así?  ¿Acaso el gran Loki estaba preocupado?

\- Eres mi mujer. – dijo como si eso zanjara el tema por completo.

La diosa se sorprendió, significaba que sí. Ella le miró e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Con qué es eso?- Ella se mordió el labio.- ¿Posesión o protección?

Ella se vio alzada bajo su mirada por una onda verde. Loki la colocó sobre su regazo con las rodillas a cada lado de su cintura y su pelvis contra sus desnudos muslos internos.

Una sonrisa ladina adornó la comisura de los labios del rey cuando el vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación se deshizo hasta ser cenizas dejándola desnuda y expuesta en cada sentido.

\- Un poco de ambas…- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos mirando cada recóndito escondite, sus manos envolviéndose en su cintura, relamiéndose los labios maliciosamente corrigió.- No, más posesión.

Ella levanto una perfecta ceja, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su traje negro y verde desapareció, ni ápice de grasa, el pectoral esbelto, los abdominales marcados. Los hombros increíblemente grandes y torneados. La cintura estrecha. Sólo tenía vello oscuro por debajo del ombligo, y descendía en línea recta hasta la erección entre sus muslos.

Loki se metió la mano entre las piernas y se empezó a acariciar sin vergüenza la erección de arriba a abajo sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo desnudo.  Pero ver cómo la miraba, el deseo, el hambre, la hizo sentir ligeramente poderosa y aterrorizada a la vez.

\- También sabemos que el mantener el control no es tú fuerte.- la diosa peleó.

\- Algo más que compartimos querida.- gimió avanzando las caderas, hundiendo su rostro en el pálido cuello de la diosa.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazó con fuerza, besando su mejilla y mordisqueándole la oreja.

\- A diferencia de ti, tengo más paciencia Loki.- susurró deslizando sus uñas por su pecho y estómago dejando unas líneas rojas de sangre que se curaron a su paso.

\- Tal vez.- Él admitió inclinándose, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus labios se rozaron...

La diosa se alejó de sopetón con una verdadera expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Loki maldijo por siempre bajar la guardia estando con ella. Entonces esa Diosa aprovechaba para hurgar su mente.

\- Oh… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas anhelándolo? - sonrió juguetona, sus mejillas se pusieron violentamente rojas y su pecho se agitó.- Admiro tu resistencia… Hagamos tu fantasía real, tómame en tu trono mí rey.

\- Deja de hablar y bésame.

Pegándola a él, inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella y pegó su boca a la suya como un lobo hambriento. Ella pasó sus manos por su cuello y se agarró a su melena negra para sostenerse. Loki deslizó sus manos hasta abarcarle las nalgas frotándose contra ella.

Ambos fueron enemigos una vez.

Él la había raptado la primera batalla de sus reinos. La absorbió y los llevó a ambos a un lugar desolado, dos pies de pie sobre un principio, abandonando sus guerreros y sus gente.

Loki, manchado de sangre, con la corona reposando sobre la cabellera tan negra como un cuervo, le pareció una visión espectacular. Él afianzó el afilado sable negro de doble punta y ella se erizó de rabia, un paso, y estaba saltando sobre él, espada en mano y conjurando hechizos con la otra.

La oscuridad cae descendiendo en espiral, lucharon, humo frío sale de las gargantas más frías.

 Sin embargo, les había dejado huella.

Fueron tres guerras más después de ese encuentro. Loki más sangriento y agresivo. Volvió a desaparecerlos. Ambos comenzaron una batalla de magia en aquel bosque. No recordaba cómo habían acabado desplomados en el césped, uno sobre el otro, engullendo palabras y escupiendo odio en las bocas del otro, dos manos anhelando la calidez, dos cuerpos chocando. No fue hasta tres batallas en vano que desistieron por una tregua. Ahora son  _uno_ en las batallas del _Valhall_ ; y formaban un equipo irrompible e inquebrantable.

\- Te deseo.- susurró Loki contra su boca.

Con sus grandes dedos palmo sus partes intimas.

\- Entonces tómame.- ella susurró en su oído con voz ronca, como si no fuera suficiente.

Deslizó sus manos por debajo de sus caderas, las levantó apretándolas con ansia y él acomodó la punta de su miembro en su entrada. Con un movimiento directo y seco la penetró de un solo embiste. Loki colocó la mano libre para apresar la cintura de la diosa y se deslizó hacia fuera casi por completo para luego volver a introducirse en una larga e interminable embestida.

Ella gimió.

\- Buena chica.- le dijo él embistiéndola más intensamente.

La diosa sonrió, se movió de arriba abajo, con fuerza, sin importarle si dolía o no. Loki rugió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su melena negra acariciara sus hombros.

\- Vamos, es mío.- la animó agarrándole de las nalgas.

\- ¡Loki!- gritó enviando ondas a lo largo de la recamará.

Cerró los ojos para centrarse en las sensaciones de sentirlo a él dentro de ella, moviéndose ahora de dentro hacia fuera, ahora en círculos, ahora más rápido, luego profundo.

\- Dámelo, Diosa.- La embistió como un poseso.

Ella tensó la espalda arqueándola por completo, sin ser consciente que tenía sus garras enterradas tan profundamente en su amante que hilos de sangre descendían por la espalda masculina.

Él rió desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando ella estalló en sus brazos como un fuego artificial, provocando que los rayos y el viento del Asgard golpearan los muros del Vingólf, su pelo se movía de un lado a otro debido a la energía electrostática.

Loki miro fascinado como esta gran mujer cedía ante él.

\- Mí reina.- Gimió sin detener las embestidas, la agarró con fuerza aumentando el movimiento de su pelvis. Loki sintió como el poder de ella aumentaba ante sus palabras, parte de su vitalidad era el placer y ahora estaba anudada a él.

\- Mí Dios. Mí rey. Mío.- prometió con solemnidad.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Solo una pequeña historia de una fanática de Loki, un pequeño "alivio escrito" de este Dios cuando lleva puesta esa hermosa corona de oro, y está en la sala del trono luciendo tan bien como un rey.  
> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos. Deje uno cuando haya terminado.


End file.
